1004 Sepredal Juctor Candoam, C.
Sepredal Juctor Candoam (born -58) is a former Consul of Roam and Governor of Nelunty. His father Squinty Parytal Juctor Adesican, who died when Sepredal was an infant, had twice been a Consul (once as ReliefConsul during the Second Fuscrite War), and his half-father Wrinkled Sepredal Candoam Sarevir was also twice Consul. Sepredal is widely considered a disgrace for losing in battle to Trucidal during the Home War, but managed to be elected as Consul after that event, having taken part in the coalition that eventually defeated him. He is rumoured to be a homosexual lover of Scruval Qualens, a close friend to whom he was a step-father. Sepredal was the son of two Consuls, and married Rural Pampal Qualens Sarevir, the Governor of Scrutany through Hybery Candoam when he came of age. Rural Pampal's half-son Scruval was four years younger than Sepredal, and the two bonded over a love of Issycrian culture, visiting plays and poetry recitals together at the Candoam Theatre in Roam so often that gossip spread that the two were romantically involved. Sepredal was chosen as an Officer and served under his half-father Wrinkled Sepredal Candoam Sarevir in Roam during the early stages of the Crylaltian War. He then left for Crylalt, taking part in the long, slow siege of Oepheram. Sepredal was not well regarded by his peers, shirking his duties and oversleeping, safe in the knowledge that his half-father would protect him, until Wrinkled Sepredal died and Sepredal returned to Roam, leaving Scruval, who had followed his hero to Crylalt, quite disillusioned. During the Provincial War, Sepredal stood as a Bursar to stay in Roam and avoid fighting on the front lines. Later, he was elected as Marshal at the same time as Scruval was elected as Administrator, and failed to prosecute the illegal tax collection policies of Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Lazy Tavengyal Juctor-Glumal Voriel, which were strangling the Republic, which Scruval had taken on as a personal mission to aid the war across the Inner Sea. When the Second Civil War broke out, Sepredal again stood as Bursar to avoid military action. His cowardice was rewarded by Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel with an appointment to the province of Nelunty, to be overseen by his old, more astute friend Scruval Qualens in neighbouring Nearer Inachria. Sepredal, acting with uncharacteristic incaution (and against the advice of Scruval), married Nusal's Constrincy Juctor, the sister of Aloof Prellal Juctor, who had fought against Moody Machyal and died at the Battle of Roam. In the ninth year of his governorship, a slave uprising in Nelunty spiralled out of control on Sepredal's watch. When Sepredal requested aid, the Senate sent the Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal to coordinate with him to put down the rebellion. The lack of military wherewithal and arrogance of the two resulted in a humiliating defeat as they marched into a simple trap set by Trucidal in the forests around Tividy, annihilating an entire legion. Sepredal fled to his old friend Scruval's estates in Nearer Inachria, abandoning his province. Scruval took pity on Sepredal, especially when the two of them bonded, along with Scruval's husband Brillal Juctor Sarevir, following the death of their wife Erinvy Barbar, all of them reciting apposite lines from the Issycrian epics. Scruval aimed to rehabilitate Sepredal's reputation, ordering him and Brillal to gather the remnants of legions of Jumpy Pronimal Juctor Candoam and Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir, the Consuls who were also humiliated by Trucidal and raise the phalanxes of Inachria, and funding his election as Marshal, working behind the scenes to ensure his victory. Scruval and his new husband Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal met the army at the Augyron Well, where Scruval had now been appointed as the Governor of Further Inachria. The coalition of Roaman and Inachrian forces defeated Trucidal, with Sepredal commanding part of the Roaman legions. Sepredal is well aware of the debt that he owes to Scruval, made even greater when Scruval bankrolled his election as Consul alongside Parytal Candoam Qualens five years ago. He is now perhaps Scruval's greatest ally in the Senate. He is a cousin of Craven Coltal Candoam, who is his half-father's brother's son, and a co-father with Ambyal Voriel Candoam, whose daughter Amas Voriel is married to Sepredal's son Scruval Juctor Qualens. Sepredal has several magisterial connections: the husband of his son Rural Devisal Juctor Qualens, Young Lecarol Qualens Sarevir, is a current Marshal, and his son Scruval Juctor Qualens is the husband of Creepy Semural Qualens Sarevir, the current Governor of Nearer Inachria. His half son Young Pampal Qualens Juctor is married to Hairy Prellal Qualens Anyly, the current Captain of the Ruetian Well in Scrutany. His half-daughter Constrincy Qualens is married to Suckling Trudal Voncivy Aeral, a current Marshal. Link Dump Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Degnal's initial response was to delegate responsibility for quelling the rebellion to Sepredal Juctor Candoam, the local Governor. Sepredal was widely regarded as a meek man, who had been appointed to his post by Moody Machyal eight years before in the knowledge that he would not have the fortitude to oppose the tyrant. Communication between Nelunty and Roam was particularly confused, with the growing scale of the rebellion being alternately obfuscated or exaggerated by Sepredal. The general impression that reached Roam was that the province was being swept by various gangs of bandits rather than threatened by an organised army. Exasperated by the incompetence of Sepredal, Degnal appealed to the Senate to approve a force be dispatched to the aid of the Governor under the command of one of the Consuls. However, he was accused of attempting to manufacture an opportunity for glory during his stint as Consul, and the consensus in the Senate was that the disturbances in Nelunty would require no more than a Marshal. Eager to see the rebellion suppressed so that he might return to the political battles surrounding land reforms, Degnal and Gibral agreed. The Marshal Prellal Juctor-Amussal was dispatched by the Senate to deal with Trucidal, an appointment coloured by politically motivations rather than military ones. As a fellow Juctor, it was hoped that Sepredal might coordinate better with Prellal, but the Marshal's advancing age, lack of military intelligence and arrogance combined to utterly undermine the expedition. Prellal and Sepredal marched blithely into a simple trap set by Trucidal in the forests around Tividy, and the legion was annihilated." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Friend, step-son and rumoured lover. "Rural Pampal married Sepredal Juctor Candoam, son of the Consuls Squinty Parytal Juctor Adesican and Wrinkled Sepredal Candoam Sarevir, through Hybery Candoam, hoping that marrying young might improve his chances of continuing his line. Sepredal was only four years older than Scruval — and Hybery the same age — and a meek and immature young man. He took pity on the young Scruval, an only child stranded in a strange land. From then on, when Scruval visited Scrutany, they would spend time together discussing the arts, literature and Issycrian culture in general, which Scruval had come to regard as his escape from his dismal experience of the northern provinces. Whenever Roam-Beast passed through, Sepredal would take Scruval to see the plays and recitals that his Candoam family members would promote in the city. Roaman society being as cruel and gossipy as it was, rumours soon spread that the two young men were romantically linked. " "Shortly before the outbreak of the Crylaltian War against Naechis, Scruval's friend and the husband of his half-father, Sepredal Juctor Candoam, was chosen as an Officer. Scruval's father was serving as Governor of Straecy and his half-father as Governor of Scrutany. The first year of the war saw little action, as the Roamans were blocked from landing a force in Crylalt by the dogged blockade by the vastly superior Naechisian fleet. Scruval stayed apprised of the situation through letters in Issycrian from Sepredal, who was serving as an aide to his half-father, Wrinkled Sepredal Candoam Sarevir, who was the Consul at the time. The absence of his friend, and the excitement of the war unfolding so many miles away, made Scruval feel all the lonelier in Straecy, which was only compounded by the death of his mother Paryty at forty-six. Seventeen and frustrated, Scruval escaped into his Issycrian literature and dreamed of fighting in the war alongside his friend like the heroes of legend fought at Aleder." "Scruval continued to receive letters from Sepredal in the third year of the war, when Roaman forces trapped the Naechisian army in Oepheram and began a long, slow siege of the city. " "Scruval decided that his time in Straecy had come to an end, and left his son with his wife and half-father at the Pavinnian Well. He returned to Roam with his arms and armour to request assignment to the army, where he might fight alongside his dear friend Sepredal. He arrived in Crylalt to find the war somewhat less glamorous than in the stories he had read; that year, Roaman forces proceeded slowly along the northern coast, dogged by supply problems and the diseases that ravaged undernourished armies. Sepredal was not well respected by his peers or superiors, but dismissed as a politically appointed coward who shirked his duties, overslept and indulged himself at the expense of his men. The following year, Sepredal finished his five years as an Officer and returned to Scalify immediately. Scruval, who had followed his friend to the dusty battlefields of Crylalt, was disheartened, but saw that the war effort needed his aid. " "Scruval's friend Sepredal, instead of riding to his city's aid, had stood for Bursar in an uncrowded field, and spent the year safely atop Roam." "Scruval was returned as Administrator the year of the Consuls Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Pampal Barbar Qualens. The same year, his friend and half-father's husband Sepredal Juctor Candoam was elected as Marshal. Vulgar Renyal was intrigued by Scruval's proposals, but they were again opposed, this time by a wide coalition of Provincial Bursars, who made much of their fortunes through their political tax arrangements in the Provinces, and Tavengal Juctor-Glumal Voriel and Lazy Tavengyal Juctor-Glumal Voriel whose Glumal branch of the Juctor family had established itself as a reliable if unscrupulous tax collection agency, despite ancient statutes proscribing such activities to Senators. Scruval was disappointed at the lack of fight in his friend Sepredal, who could have threatened the Juctor-Glumals with trial and expulsion from the Senate for their corruption, but Sepredal had no intention of causing a political storm for little gain to himself. " "Scruval's friend Sepredal Juctor Candoam stood as Bursar to avoid military action." "Scruval was not prepared to allow the tyranny to happen to him, and knew that those who acted early to appease Moody Machyal would reap the rewards. He offered his services openly to Machyal when he arrived in Roam, and was welcomed by the Dictator. Machyal knew of Scruval's strong admiration of Issycrian culture, his talents at administration and his friendship with Sepredal Juctor Candoam. Scruval was offered the office of Governor of Nearer Inachria, which would need to be calmed down following the Civil War, but was a rich province which would reap great rewards to a diligent Governor. Sepredal was appointed as Governor of Nelunty, bordering Nearer Inachria to the south-west. " "Against Scruval's advice, Sepredal Juctor Candoam, installed at the Neluntian Well, married Nusal's Constrincy Juctor, sister to Aloof Prellal Juctor who had been husband to Scruval's father, who had died in the Battle of Roam. The following year, Sepredal married the Consul Devisal Qualens-Pagnal Juctor, who had served at the outbreak of the Provincial War." "After Moody Machyal's death, Scruval and Sepredal continued in their roles as governors as the Republic slowly returned to its democratic form." "Following the deaths of his blood-sister Donimy Qualens's husbands, the Officers Treacyal Voriel-Cuinsal and Uvinal Anyly Ageral, Scruval brokered more prestigious marriages for her, to Wrinkled Scruval Candoam, a former Governor of Nearer Inachria and half-brother to Scruval's friend Sepredal, and the ambitious young Officer Sleepy Renyal Sarevir Candoam, son of Spotty Renyal Sarevir and Creaky Caiacal Candoam. " "Pride, politics, and miscommunication led to the annihilation of the force led by the Marshal Vain Prellal Juctor-Amussal to support the local Governor, Scruval's friend Sepredal Juctor Candoam. Sepredal fled to Scruval's estates in Nearer Inachria rather than stay in place to defend his province, and Prellal returned to Roam in disgrace. " "Scruval returned to the Chaeledon Well to find his wife Erinvy Barbar on her death bed. Although the two had never been particularly close, the woman had born him a son (who was still serving as an Officer), a daughter and two half-daughters, and her death affected him. He spent several evenings at her bedside with his husband Brillal and Sepredal, the three of them reciting apposite lines from their Issycrian epics and discussing mortality." "Scruval tasked Brillal and Sepredal with gathering the remnants of their legions to the Chaeledon Well and beginning to raise a defence force of local Inachrians." "Cortisy followed her new husbands to the Augyron Well, where Sepredal and Brillal had amassed a fearsome number of Inachrian phalanxes bolstered by Issycrian mercenaries from across the Sound, allied with the Roaman legions. Scruval was to command the overall battle with Old Degnal commanding the Roaman legions. Sepredal and Brillal played their part, as did Scruval's son Machyal, who acted as liaison with the Inachrian forces, and Scruval's halfblood-brothers Aloof Pronimal and Freckled Prellal Juctor Qualens, and the brilliant young commander Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor, who had accompanied Scruval back from Roam. The organisation of the Issycrians and the valour of the Roamans utterly routed the slaves, and Trucidal died in the battle without ceremony. " "Scruval supported his friend Sepredal Juctor Candoam into a term as Consul, despite his widespread personal unpopularity. "Category:Stub Category:Person Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Consul Category:Juctor Category:Candoam Category:Living Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Faction: Scruval Qualens Category:Officer Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Governor Category:Governor of Nelunty Category:Defeated in Battle Category:Marshal in Home War Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Current Senator Category:Living Consul